S'Kirra
by Natalie Teeger
Summary: S'Kirra is an outcast of the Mages Guild. She was forced out after a murder she committed. The Dark Brotherhood has been looking for someone like her. Rated T for gore, but not for a few chapters in.
1. Chapter 1

S'Kirra bowed her head and felt the rain drip down the leather hood of her cloak. After being expelled from the Mages Guild for killing, her life abruptly changed. She knelt her lioness head down on her lap, and drifted off.

In her dream, a mysterious dark hooded spirit stood before her and greeted her, arms open.

_"Ah. Welcome, Sister. We always have need of new members of the Dark Brotherhood."_

_ "The Dark Brotherhood?" _She repeated.

_"Most Imperial guards insist we do not even exist." _The spirit spat. "_But_," he resumed his smiling posture.

"_As you can see, we very much do exist."_

S'Kirra stood in obvious defiance. "Well, what do you want? I haven't got all day."

The man snickered. "Actually, looking at _your _schedule, you have plenty of time. You have no place to go. But if you accept my generous offer, you can be doing something productive with every second of the rest of your life."

She growled. "Fine. What do I do to get into your band or whatever?"

The man's smile widened. "So eager." He chuckled. "Let's see. You can assassinate, correct?"

She smirked. "You have no idea. Tell me the place and person, and I'll have blood on my hands in minutes." Then she frowned. "What's your name? I can't not know my employers' name," she stated.

"My name is Lucien Lachance, though you will never use that name. I am your master, and you will refer to me as such."

"All right, _Lucien Lachance. _I'll enjoy the _chance_ to work with you."

Lucien winced." Please refrain from making puns with my name in the future, I'd greatly appreciate it."

He told her the name and place and she flounced off, dagger in her hand, cheerful at the prospect of murder.


	2. Chapter 2

She came in through the open window. The house was small, but cozy. She saw silver bowl and plate sitting on the table from the night before. She crept over the wooden floor boards, creaking slightly. The man snored softly in his dreams. The silver blade flashed in the moon's white light. She sneaked up to his cot, raised the weapon-

"Good work."

She swallowed Lucien's praise eagerly, as you would a glass of water. She waited for his next words.

Lucien smiled. "You could have done better." He commented, still smiling.

She swallowed again, this time not in pleasure.

"I happen to have another assignment perfect for you." He handed her a piece of paper with a few names scrawled on, and a map. "Good luck. This man is a bit heavier on security."

She nodded, eager to escape the presence of a dark aura that surrounded him like a cloud of mist. He was still smiling as she exited.

"Ah, S'Kirra, S'Kirra, S'Kirra. So young, yet so bloodthirsty in your own way." He called to her retreating back." Should you happen to die, I will regret it. I like you, so don't mess it up."

She smiled grimly and nodded. "I understand. I will do better this time."

She glanced up on her face out, looked around to see if anyone was watching and said, "By the way, readers, just to warn you, this is going to get a heck of a lot bloodier."

She left, blade in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The door creaked noisily. She stopped short. Holding her breath, she scurried up the stairs.

"Who goes the-"

The knife pulled back. "Yes, I know. Who goes there."

She cursed. She wasn't supposed to kill anyone other than the target. She was going to get in major trouble, if not with the police, then with Lucien.

She crept into the largest bedroom.

A master sized bed lay in front of her. She would have dived right on top of it, if 1) she wasn't on a mission, and 2) there wasn't already someone in it.

She slinked up to the sleeping lord of the mansion. He appeared to be in a deep sleep. Raising the knife, she did what she came to do.

The knife came down, plunging into his vulnerable back. She ripped down. The dark blood dripped and stained the carpet and blanket. Lifting the knife again, she cut across his back again. And again. And again and again. Her rough 's' she had carved shone in blood on her victim. She smiled. It was beautiful.

"Intruder! Intruder, intruder!"

She cursed again. Scrambling out the window was easy. So was dodging the guards. But going to have to tell Lucien who else she killed sank her heart.

She was going to be in _so _much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucien rapped her head with his knuckles. "I told you he had higher security! You need to be careful, my dear."

"Don't call me 'dear'." She replied haughtily. "And the other man had _no _security. You could have expressed how _much _this one had_._"

"True." He agreed. He stopped in front of her, glaring. "I hear you killed a guard," he commented casually.

She spat. She sort of had hoped he wouldn't find out, but it seemed news traveled around quickly here. "He would have alarmed the rest of his troops. He yelled at me. He said the dumbest thing ever. He was in my way. What can I do about it now?"

Lucien rubbed his chin. "Good point." Then he smiled. "But the question you should be asking is 'what can Lucien do about it?'"

She gulped. That really didn't sound good. "I do what it takes to kill." She managed.

Lucien frowned thoughtfully. Then he smiled in his creepy sadistic way. "I like your spirit." He patted her head as he passed her. "you can take the rest of the week off." He walked away.

"Oooh, goody. I get the rest of the week free to be hunted down like a dog." She scowled bitterly.

Lucien's voice sounded as though he was smiling. "I _heard _that!" he chuckled .

She hated him.


	5. Chapter 5

"The next I kill will be you, "she muttered.

Stalking Lucien proved to be harder than she had anticipated. He could move so swiftly and he could hear the slightest noises and movement. He kept spinning around on his heel at different times when she was sure she was being quiet. He was quieter than she could ever be. Maybe that was why he was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood.

She had a sudden thought. _Has he ever assassinated? Or does he make others do his work for him? _She gripped the handle of her weapon tighter.

He stopped suddenly and she almost ran into him. He pressed his hand against the wall and held it here for a few minutes. She realized it was a scanner. A slab of the wall moved to the right. He walked briskly through. She had to squeeze her chest and stomach in in go after him. The wall closed. Lucien turned. She had nowhere to hide.

"Well, well, well, well. S'Kirra, the brave assassin, come to assassinate her master and leader." He grinned. "We can't have any traitors. "He said, still smiling. He drew a shiny object from his cloak.

"Die, please."


	6. Epilouge

"Lucien Lechance is dead, and _I_ killed him." She announced to a shocked crowd. "My name is S'Kirra, but you will never call me that. I am your master and you shall refer to me as such."

She had hoped to lighten the mood, but instead the group of assassinators glowered at her in hatred.

She didn't hear the man creep behind her. She wondered why the crowd looked around her in excitement. She would have turned to defend herself, but she was too late.

The sword entered her body with surprising speed and accuracy.

She crumpled.

Her blood began pooling around her in a sickening dark red puddle.

She closed her eyes.

She couldn't feel anything else for a few minutes.

Then she felt as though she was being lifted in the air. She gazed into the pure white light that changed quickly to blood red and black surroundings. She saw Lucien striding towards her.

She would live in peace in Hell.


End file.
